


Daddy Kink

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Polygrumps, other sex things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being part of Game Grumps for 4 years, Dan finally decides to engage Suzy in a bit of fricky frack. Apparently, no one thought to tell Dan that everyone's been fucking each other. Also, it's weird because Suzy is a very dominant person, but like everyone else, she'd gladly make an exception for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kink

"Dan, come oooooon," Suzy whined, tapping her phone screen impatiently. "Arin's gonna eat all of our candy if we don't get there in time!"

Dan finally opened his eyes. He'd been napping on the couch in the Grump Space recording room for what felt like hours. When his vision was finally at its best, he could see Suzy's adorable pouty face glaring down at him.

"Wake up, wake up, wake uuuuuup," she groaned, shaking his shoulders. "You slothy old man! I'm gonna fucking leave you here if you don't get up!"

He blushed, his face dangerously close to the young woman's. She grinned, scrunching her nose playfully. She was absolutely adorable and it pissed him off immensely. He'd secretly been trying to avoid her as they'd grown closer through the years. It was his way of trying to ignore sexual tension. Even so, she had a way of melting his walls down.

"I'm up, I'm up," he murmured, his voice groggy and tired.

"Yes! Finally!"

She climbed over the back of the couch and slid into his lap, poking his nose until his eyes were wide open and he finally embraced being conscious. Her face was close again and Dan's eyes widened.

"H-hey, Suze..."

"Hiya! What's up? You knocked out hours ago," she chirped, hugging her knees against her chest.

God, Dan thought as he sat up. How can someone so cute get my dick so hard? Don't say that shit out loud. You'll sound fucking gross.

"Oh...nothin'? Just tired since my sleep schedule is shit."

"Aw, boo! I told you to stop working so hard and relax! You work too hard, you know that? I told you that if you ever wanted to come over on the weekend, I could give you a massage! I'm super good at it now," Suzy went on, batting her eyelashes.

Fucking stop. Dear God.

"Yeah, yeah, you know me; once I start, I can't stop until my eyes actually force themselves closed."

"Well, fall asleep while I give you the massage. It'll be great! I promise you won't regret it!"

Please stop...you have no idea what you're doing to me...

The thing is, for the last few months, it's been incredibly difficult to avoid catching inevitable feelings for Suzy. Feelings is a strong word. More like super insane mega sexual attraction. That's...strong too. He definitely liked her. She made him feel like he was in high school again, chasing unattainable girls. He was stuck in this phase of horrid infatuation that drove him crazy and kept him up at night. And it was only getting worse the more time he spent around her.

"Is something wrong? You're being a little quieter than usual..." she asked, her eyes showing immense concern almost immediately.

Her face drew closer and Dan felt his heart punch into his ribs. He'd been uncontrollable lately. Everyone was always fucking everyone in their friend group, but no one ever knew how to approach Suzy. Things usually happened spontaneously. And Dan just prayed that she'd make a move so he wouldn't have to. It'd been months, though; almost a year since he'd began spending more time with her.

"Just a lot of shit on my mind, ya know? Don't worry about it."

Suzy nodded, her face still inquisitive and concerned. Dan sat up, holding one of his bony hands to her cheek.

"Hey; relax. I'm fine, Suze. Don't worry your pretty little head about me, okay?"

Pretty. Fucking nice going, douchedick. You sounded like a total dweeb.

Even still, she nuzzled his hand and held it to her cheek. Her cheeks were warm. He bit his lip, Suzy's body relaxing as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're always so warm," she purred, stretching out on top of him. "It's making me sleepy too," she yawned.

Dan blushed, his mouth agape as he tried to find something, anything to say. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting right on the bend of her back. She was wearing a black crop top, the dimples of her back exposed to his palms. She closed her eyes and Dan's breathing hitched as he struggled, still speechless. Her skin was soft, almost like the covers of paperback books or something. Maybe cat fur? Something soft as fuck. A blanket straight out of the drying machine? Yeah? Yeeeeah.

Okay. Definitely talking to Arin later tonight.

She looked up, head still resting on his chest, and her bedroom eyes staring into his soul...or dick...or something. He jolted up and took a deep breath. He had to talk to Arin now. He darted into the bathroom and sat on the toilet with his spindly legs crossed. He hurriedly tapped the screen of his phone, Arin's dumbass contact photo staring back at him.

"Sup, biaaaatch? You coming over for that Cosmos marathon or not? Also, could you pick up some TUMs on your way? I ate a fuckton of candy and my stomach's mad fucked up right now-"

"Arin, I...I really want to have sex with Suzy, man," Dan blurted out, covering his mouth shortly after.

There was a short silence followed by an eruption of laughter.

"Yeah?" Arin howled, mouth still full of candy. "You haven't already?"

"The fuck do you mean, 'already'?! This isn't funny, dude! I'm having wicked raging boners right now and she's making those eyes at me-"

"We've both been fucking everyone?? Like, I was fucking Holly this morning?? How'd you miss that boat, man?"

"Fucking-WHAT?! I knew we were all being kind of gay, but what the hell?! No one told me I was allowed to fuck anyone in our circle of friends!"

"Did you seriously not realize that was a thing we agreed on? Just because Suzy's my wife doesn't mean I'm not gonna let her fuck anyone else. Even Barry's been over here a few times-"

"Arin, you know I'm still riding the high from my 20's," Dan whined. "You know I'm slow with this shit. I need a fucking sign that says who I can fuck!"

"I'm surprised Suzy didn't say anything to you. She's always telling us about how much she's down to fuck you-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME?! THAT'S KIND OF VITAL INFO, HUH!?"

"Bro, why the fuck are you still on the phone with me? She's probably waiting anyway."

"You know what? You're right. I'll kick your ass later."

Dan groaned, his heart seemingly beating in slow motion. He silently cursed himself for always wearing pants too tight. After gathering his composure, he walked out and found Suzy still lounging on the couch. Like a cat, she perked up as soon as she heard a footstep.

"Suze-"

"What is it...daddy~?"

Oh my god, I died, didn't I? I fucking died and God is kinkshaming me in a sick, twisted way.

He blinked slowly, not completely sure he even heard what she said correctly. Suzy grinned, stood up, knowing that she'd have to be a lot more obvious with him. She threw her arms around his neck and brought her soft lips to his stubbly jawline.

"That's what you like, isn't it," she murmured. "Being called 'daddy'? At least, that's what everyone else has told me."

"I-I...uh...I mean...like, is that like...weird?" Dan stammered, his body tensing up tremendously.

"Nah, I don't think so. I actually think it's kinda hot~"

Dan swallowed his anxiety, but stood still. He had no idea what to do. It felt so surreal. Even with her hungry gaze, her hands were gentle as they held his face.

"I really don't mind it, I promise. We all have our weird kinks."

"Yeah?"

He had the overwhelming desire to ask what hers could possibly be. There were rumors floating around about bondage and whatnot, but there had to be more. There probably was. Or there wasn't. It didn't matter. He'd find out soon enough.

And he did.

Suzy collapsed on the couch, shimmying out of her tight leather pants. As always, she wore lacy black underwear. Dan's entire face flushed as he stood, not at all sure what to do. She grinned cheerfully, her own face bright red as she dug around in the couch cushions for something.

"Look, Suze, before we-" Dan began, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

He was stopped short as she held out a pair of metal handcuffs. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing she'd pulled out of her pockets.

"Use them on me, daddy?"

Dan felt his knees almost give out as he tried to compose himself. Every time those lips of hers purred that one word, it felt like she was jacking him off without even going near him. He hurriedly cuffed her arms above her head and kissed down her stomach. Her skin was warm and she flinched every so often as his stubble tickled her navel. He opened her legs, his lips caressing her inner thighs and teasing her. The moans that left her lips even before he'd gotten started were enough to make him hard. He could hear her murmuring, or begging more likely, for him to use his tongue on her. Even still, he hesitated.

Suzy opened her legs wider, draping one leg over the back of the couch and putting the other on the floor.

"Don't make me wait," she purred desperately.

Dan finally felt his hesitation melt into horny excitement and he pressed his tongue against the lace of her thongs. She immediately grinned, thrusting her hips to meet his mouth eagerly. Dan felt himself get almost lightheaded as he pulled the fabric aside and lost any trace of restraint. He dug his fingernails into the soft skin of her thighs as his thin lips toyed with her clitoris. His hungry gaze occasionally met Suzy's desperate, excited eyes and it seemed to pleasure them both all the more. He had only imagined what she'd sound like or taste like. And it was even more satisfying than he imagined it would be. As he thought less and acted more, his tongue became more aggressive and invasive. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband of the lace panties, yanking them with feverish eagerness. He then buried his face between her legs, his breathing hitched. His sense of reason and patience gave way to his alter ego. He felt as if he hadn't had sex in a month or so. Maybe he hadn't. He certainly couldn't remember now.

"D-Danny," she murmured.

Dan lifted her lower half up, forcing his tongue deeper inside of her. He sat up on his knees and palmed at his cock through his torn up jeans. He felt as if he were losing himself to the vicious hell-beast that was his sexual hunger. His mind swam with delicious ideas until one horribly weird thought pushed its way to his attention: Suzy tasted like Arin. He wanted to punch himself for thinking something so odd, but it was true. He'd gone down on Arin so many times that he'd memorized the taste. On top of that amazing amount of attentive observation, he noted that Suzy tasted slightly sweeter, as all girls tend to. She embodied everything Dan loved about having sex with women by simply existing. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He paused and tried to catch his breath.

"God, you fucking tease," he panted, falling back onto the couch.

Suzy grinned and immediately turned to unzip Dan's tight jeans. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy and she didn't hesitate in the slightest. As soon as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, Dan felt a chill run down his spine. She ran her tongue around the swollen tip and down the underside of the shaft. She was talented to say the least. Dan had no idea what he'd expected to happen, but here he was thrusting with his entire length into the warmth of her mouth. He could barely hear her muffled moans over his own. He was uncontrollable by the time she lowered herself from the couch onto her knees and pressed his cock between her breasts. Dan dug what little of his nails he had into the leather upholstery and shut his eyes tight. He'd last a few moments longer, he decided. Soon after that, he felt that unbearable sensation come back. He hadn't even been inside her yet and he'd hit the very edge of orgasm twice now.

"Hands and knees," he huffed.

It was supposed to be a command but he was too breathless to utter anything more.

"Yes, daddy~"

Dan wasted no time pressing his cock inside of her. Normally, he'd tease and prod, but he was far too impatient for any other amount of foreplay. Suzy's entire upper half was pressed against the floor as Dan thrust into her. He was never the rough type until then. Then came his favorite part of any intimate experience: the out-of-body experience. His head swam with thoughts that sounded like static why his body felt completely out of his control. This happened every time he had sex but every time, it felt as if it was the first time. He could only go faster each time he felt a pulse shoot through his cock and suddenly and briefly shrink the already tightness he was thrusting into. He'd moan every so often but his labored breaths were what were truly arousing. He felt his climax building as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. He was close and he knew Suzy must have felt it too because she stopped bucking her hips back against him and turned to stroke his sticky cock with her delicate hands. Dan only opened his mouth to speak once he teetered on the very edge.

"Swallow," he ordered, his voice hollow but still firm.

"Of course!

She did as she was told, wrapping her lips around his cock and allowing him to empty himself onto her eager tongue. She licked her lips and grinned, her face still so cute.

"Thank you, daddy," she giggled, kissing his cheek.


End file.
